eggerfordmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolf Cave (Recap)
Three poor souls had been taken by wolves in the time since the town was built. There was something off about it, so we decided to send a small group into the forest. We got a good bearing on the beasts from the very start, and quickly found a couple of them lurking about. Pete was efficient at dispatching them from a distance while Gary and Halfred managed to keep their sharp teeth away from me. We all saw their eyes, however. Almost gleaming with a dark purple color, it was clear something was haunting these creatures. I communed with the spirits, only to find, that no natural disease was infecting the wolves, and so we kept moving. We found another, slightly group of wolves that we fought off with only little more difficulty. Pete peppered them with arrows from a distance, and while fighting, it was clear that we were not the only ones on the hunt that day. Sadly, whoever it was outran us when we went to discuss the situation. This time the spirits made it clear, that the wolves were hurting from some kind of magical curse. With this knowledge we went deeper into the forest, only to be met by a group of elves. Their tongue, only a broken version of the one we knew from home, made it difficult to commune with them, but they seemed to want us to step down from the hunt – deeming that the wolves were too great a threat. Some might argue, that we should have listened to them. Confident in our own strength we went on though and after a while, we found the cave where the pack hid. We assaulted them, Pete once again sending a strong arrow. It connected with the wolf alpha, and we felt good about our situation. Charging in, we were surprised to find the wolves fighting with much tactical skill. As Pete tried to draw some of the wolves away from the rest of us, Gary decided to run into the cave. I followed him, to grant him light in the darkness, calling to Halfred to assist Pete. In the cave we found the wolf mother, as well as an emitting of magic, similar to the one that had touched the wolves. The mother, however, seemed to be free of the influence. Gary tried to calm things with the den mother, as I found that the source of the magic was deeper in the cave. I quickly went to see, if it was easily reachable, but alas it was not. We left the cave, hoping the great wolf wouldn’t charge us, and went to assist Pete and Halfred. It is with much grievance, that I must relay, that Pete had gotten himself simply too far from the cave. We found him, bleeding out in the grass and weren’t able to get to his body in time. He died there on the ground, but the evil that touched this place could not be left standing. We went back into the cave, only to find the mother wolf having left the scene. So we delved deeper into the darkness – something touching on our minds as we went deeper into the cave. Down there, in the deep dark we found a strange lake of gelatinous water. Anger started to fill us. Not the natural anger of losing a comrade, but something much more sinister. Gary flailed at the lake in shear fury, while Halfred and myself managed to keep our wits about us only a short while longer. Just enough to find the source of the darkness – a small tablet in the water leading into the pond. Anger took over, and we went at each other’s throats. It would have turned bloody, if not our anger was so great, that we couldn’t even focus enough to get in a good swing at one another. All seemed lost, when Halfred managed to smash the tablet and free our minds of this poison. We left the cave, certain that the curse had been lifted. Outside the cave we found the bodies of the three townsfolk that was missing, as well as the corpse of an elf. And so we brought back Pete to town to be buried. We relayed what we have just told you to the town guards and now we are here. Telling you this story. We also found something else, that we have not told the guards about just yet. A map leading to some place called “The Shrine of Druids” – It might hold something called Redglass. Muzambe raises his glass to the crowd in the guild hall: “To Pete!” Conclusion The group 225 experience points pr. character Values worth 210 gold, split among the surviving members. ' ' The guild A map leading to The Shrine of Druids A finely crafted Shortbow 3 magical arrows Also a pearl of significant value was acquired, so Muzambe can now identify magical items for free. Category:Recap